This invention relates generally to methods for extruding elastomeric tubing and, more particularly, to improved methods for extruding silicone tubing.
In the course of manufacturing silicone tubing by extrusion, operational parameters such as temperature, material viscosity and speed typically drift, resulting in undesirable variations in the tubing dimensions. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for making silicone tubing which automatically compensates for variations in system parameters, in order to maintain consistently precise dimensions in the final tubing product.